


Insanity

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Erik, Charles is a Stalker, Crazy fic, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Happy Ending, M/M, Or Sort Of, Rape, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome, both are really crazy, but consensual later
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: —Buenas noches cariño - sonrió con dulzura mientras sus ojos seguían a un hombre alto de cuerpo bien torneado, con cabello rubio cobrizo que caminaba por su diminuto departamento sin camisa —¿Sin camisa de nuevo? Oh, no cariño, sabes que eso me excita.





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIONES: La idea nació por una diminuta parte de un capítulo de HARU WO DAITEITA y otra, reitero por escuchar la canción "HYSTERIA" DE MUSE, más que todo la tonada es lo que fue la canción de fondo del fanfic, pero solo eso.  
> Cualquier pequeño parecido cercano al manhua KILLING STALKING es MERA coincidencia.  
> DISCLAIMER: X-MEN no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer mis historias sin fines de lucro.  
> Bien ahora que lo aclare, disfruten el one-shot

Como cada día, salía de la universidad, hablaba muy poco, se concentraba en sus libros y se iba del lugar en completo silencio, muchos le preguntaban si era nuevo, a pesar de que estaba estudiando dos años ahí, era un ser invisible para el mundo nadie que no valía la pena recordar.

Mostraba un lado apagado, callado y educado ante el mundo.  
Pero cuando llegaba a su departamento, las cosas cambiaban un poco.  
Entraba a su habitación sacando sus binoculares, eran unos muy buenos, podía observar cosas a lo lejos de forma nítida, pero no lo usaba a favor de la ciencia o naturaleza.

—Buenas noches cariño - sonrió con dulzura mientras sus ojos seguían a un hombre alto de cuerpo bien torneado, con cabello rubio cobrizo que caminaba por su diminuto departamento sin camisa —¿Sin camisa de nuevo? Oh, no cariño, sabes que eso me excita - sonreía con pena mientras con una mano se desabrochaba su pantalón, siguió a ese hombre de nuevo y esta vez se había puesto a hacer ejercicio ahí, flexiones para ser más específico, se lamio los labios mientras su mano hacia el trabajo, fueron minutos extenuantes, cuando acabo de hacer sus ejercicios cerro las cortinas y se marchó del cuarto, mientras aquel chico aún estaba con su fantasía de ser tomado por ese hombre, ya yendo más lejos... Cuando termino se fue directamente a la cama.

—Hasta mañana Erik....- sonrió mientras abrazaba su almohada creyendo que abrazaba la ancha espalda del otro hombre.

***

Una breve explicación acerca de su _“historia de amor”_.

Una lluviosa noche, caminando tranquilamente como todos los días, fue atacado por unos hombres que eran nuevos en el barrio, no tenía nada más que su celular barato y la llave de su casa, los hombres procedieron a querer violarlo y quizás matarlo.

No le importaba morir, siempre había sido un ser invisible, que en realidad no era de importancia para nadie, era un ser invisible, era un estorbo para todos.

Después de todo no te puedes sentir importante cuando tu padre se muere cuando tú si apenas puedes hablar, tu madre no hace más embriagarse, tu padrastro denigrarte psicológicamente y tu hermanastro golpearte incontables veces desde niño, no te sientes nadie cuando nadie te demuestra que le importas.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, los tipos estaban muertos, y pudo ver entre toda esa pila de muertos a un hombre, vestido de una gabardina y un par de lentes negros mientras su cigarro se consumía, ambas miradas se conectaron, un gélido verde pálido con un azul cielo.

El hombre le dijo primero "¿Te encuentras bien?" y después de que asintiera dijo por ultimo "Ten más cuidado" dijo mientras se marchaba y se perdía en la oscuridad.

Desde ahí supo que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Cuando oyó esa simple pregunta ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sintió que importaba a alguien, alguien se percató de su existencia, alguien vio que necesitaba ayuda.

Ese alguien era Erik.

El barrio donde vivía era muy peligroso, y aunque ya había sido asaltado varias veces, él se sentía muy cómodo ahí.

Por un simple hecho, el hombre de quien se había enamorado vivía justo al frente, en el cuarto piso, un piso más abajo que el suyo.

Fue suerte, ya que no podía preguntar a otras personas si lo habían visto, ya que no quería ser confundido por un loco acosador, por su suerte desde su ventana pudo

 

***

Cada en cuando iban dos hombres, y salían en 5 minutos, siempre llegaban con un maletín y se marchaban sin el maletín, Erik no salía, después veía con sus binoculares y se encontraba con ese hombre salir de su ducha y pasearse como si nada por ahí, eso le hacía sonrojarse y excitarse.

Ya era momento de pedirle una cita.

Tomó valor y fue directamente a ese departamento, con la esperanza de que pudiese conocer más cerca de su amado.

Tocó la puerta con inseguridad, pero al segundo toque, la puerta se movió, al parecer la había dejando sin asegurar, Erik no era descuidado.

Su falta de raciocinio le hizo entrar con cautela hasta escuchar algo parecido a algo caer, cuando abrió la puerta de ese cuarto su rostro se tornó pálido, había armas por todo lado, las armas blancas estaban manchadas de sangre.

¿Eran de Erik? ¿Su querido Erik?

—Así que eras tú quien me espiaba.

Antes de poder reaccionar, todo se hizo oscuro.

***

Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver un cuarto, ordenado, es más, limpio, pero igual de lúgubre, deprimente, el papel de las paredes color verde oscuro, sin ventanas, una tenue luz de una lámpara daban el complemento perfecto para que se sintiera asustado, pero eso no era todo, si bien no había recibido ningún golpe, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sólo de tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta que su cuerpo no tenía ninguna ropa puesta, sus manos estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama, y sus pies estaban atados imposible de moverlos, todos con nudo ciego, era imposible poder soltarse de ese amarre.

Su corazón latió más rápido cuando vio a su captor quien solamente llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla.

¿Era Erik?

No podía creer que este ahí.

No sabía si temer al hombre que amaba o sentirse feliz a su torcida manera.

—¿Desde hace cuánto me espías?

¿Qué?

—¿Crees que no había dado cuenta que me observabas? Fue fácil tenderte una trampa, debes ser el nuevo en eso de asesinar – dijo con tono de ofensa —Responde, desde hace cuánto me espías, ¿Qué organización te envía? Será mejor que hables, soy muy bueno haciendo hablar a los que no cooperan.

—N-No… no sé de qué me hablas.

El hombre le sujeto de su cara con fuerza obligándolo a verlo, una sonrisa filosa y torcida nació de los labios del captor

—Tienes unos lindos ojos, es una pena, pero así son las cosas - dijo serio mientras se ponía en medio de sus piernas poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello presionando fuerte. Moriría ahogado

—N-No.... por... favor... no.… lo... hagas

—Si tanto lo odias, ¡habla!, ¡¿Quién te envía?!

—¡Nadie!

—¡Mientes! - dijo presionando con más fuerza, si el chico no hablaba, lo mataría, una verdadera lástima, era muy bonito —¿Cómo supiste mi ubicación? ¡Contesta!

—Yo... lo encontré por casualidad…te vi… desde mi ventana…por… favor no… no…lo… hagas…

—¿Por qué? Dame una razón por la que no debería matarte - dijo aun serio, pero con la mirada penetrante estaba vez sus manos se posaron sobre el cuello blanquecino del castaño, iba a morir ahogado.

—¡Te amo! - grito en un sollozo.

Esta vez el asesino se quedó quieto dejo el agarre violento y rió de forma burlona.

—Que mentira más mala.

—Es... la... verdad - dijo intentando recobrar el aire —Yo me enamore de ti desde el día que me salvaste, quizás no de forma directa, pero lo hiciste, nadie me había preguntado si estaba bien, o me había dicho que vaya con cuidado, por primera vez sentí que le importaba a alguien, de una forma extraña, en cuanto supe que eras mi vecino, estuve observándote, quería esperar el día en el que podría decirte lo que siento, esa es la verdad - dijo respirando agitadamente y con lágrimas que delineaban sus ojos.

El hombre no dijo nada quizás, quería encontrar la mentira en la mirada azulina del otro, pero no había tal mentira, un sentimiento extraño de pena afloro un poco, tomo su rostro y lo miraba, delineaba sus labios, jamás había visto unos labios tan rojos, sintió la tentación de besarlos, pero no podía confiarse, le haría confesar, esta vez usaría otro modo para que el chico hable, nunca había pensado en usar ese método, pero ya que el muchacho era muy lindo, haría una excepción.

Esta vez libero el agarre de las muñecas y de un pie, el chico parecía ahora un poco más relajado, pero aun sentía el temblor, el chico tenía miedo, lo haría gritar.

Con brusquedad le dio la vuelta obligándolo a ponerse de cuatro.

—Si tanto me quieres me tendrás - sonrió el hombre, cuya sonrisa no auguraba ternura o compasión de su parte, solamente importaría su placer y no la del otro, el joven castaño sintió mucho miedo —¿Por qué esa cara de susto? Deseas estar conmigo ¿Verdad? o solo era algo que se ocurrió de la nada - presuroso, el hombre se hizo sobre la cama igual, encima de Charles, aplastando el cuerpo de éste con el propio — Se te acabaron las ideas ¿verdad? - con fuerza obligó al joven a permanecer quieto, tomando su nuca con los largos y callosos dedos que poseía hasta dejarlo vencido contra la almohada, mientras sus caderas presionaban el bien formado trasero del ojiazul , instante en que este se sobresaltó, pues justo en la separación de sus glúteos un bulto de considerables proporciones se restregaba y algo le decía que Erik ni siquiera tenía una erección aún, hecho alarmante teniendo en cuenta cual tamaño tendría si en verdad estuviera empalmado, no podía ignorar eso, Erik de verdad tenía planeado…

—Por favor, es la verdad, no podría mentirte con algo así - insistió con miedo.

—Veremos, el dolor intenso es mejor que un suero de la verdad - se encontraba a disposición del agresor, cuyos dedos comenzaron a acariciar la línea de la columna de arriba a abajo con evidente lujuria —Lindo se queda corto…. eres realmente bello - no pudo resistir el darle un húmedo beso sobre la zona de la nuca sin dejar de acariciar la porcelana piel del castaño, cada vez con mayor morbo y deseo.

En otras circunstancias, con ese halago, Charles se sonrojaría y le sonreiría.

Pero Charles se mantuvo inmóvil, sin palabras, no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, en verdad Erik quería herirle porque creía que era un espía, y ese bulto enorme entre sus glúteos no era una casualidad, no… Con horror tuvo que sentir como aquella masa crecía a medida que transcurrían los segundos, volviéndose dura y rígida, a cuesta de su cuerpo, el que se encontraba siendo ultrajado sin compasión, pues el asesino tras suyo ya se hallaba descendiendo la mano derecha hasta su entrepierna, esa que había dejado abandonada momentos atrás por la interrupción.

—Ahg… por favor no.... - murmuró tan avergonzado como asustado, comenzando nuevamente a retorcerse para liberarse, al sentir que su miembro fue tomado con posesión entre los largos dedos del mayor, sin embargo, sus movimientos fueron detenidos cuando Erik le sujetó de ambas manos con la que le quedaba libre, dejando acceso libre a su masculinidad.

—No está nada mal chico, nada mal, seguro nadie más aparte de mi ha tocado antes aquí, ¿verdad? - sonrió con un deje de lujuria, masturbando con mayor rapidez y contundencia el miembro viril del castaño el cual ya se hallaba duro otra vez, la prueba de que realmente aquello le comenzaba a excitar era ese líquido pegajoso que manaba del glande al punto de embarrar los dedos del mayor, hecho que motivaba a este para continuar con sus vejaciones, pero Erik no se conformaba con ello, así que en todo instante estuvo restregando de arriba a abajo su bien dotado miembro contra la aún cubierta entrada de Charles.

—No.... no así.... no quería así... - con los ojos apretados y mejillas sonrojadas temblando a sus espaldas, trataba de contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan vulnerable tanto por delante como por detrás.

—Lo siento pero debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de entrar a mi departamento, ahora, te destrozare - esta vez presionó fuertemente contra los glúteos, dejándole claras sus intenciones y el lugar donde las desataría, el castaño se puso pálido de solo pensarlo, pero Erik aceleraba los movimientos en su pene, intentó, apretando sus piernas y contrayendo el vientre, pero fue en vano, de su glande pronto salió una sustancia acompañada con un reprimido grito, siempre quiso estar así con el hombre de sus sueños, pero no así, no a la fuerza. Erik continuó acariciando el glande con el pulgar por unos segundos más.

El joven no dejaba de jadear, esperaba que el hombre detrás suyo se diese cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo, y lo dejase libre, pero los segundos de esperanza se esfumaron.

—No estoy ni cerca de lograr lo que quiero todavía patético espía - Erik deslizó su mano del flácido miembro hasta el cuello del estudiante, presionando con algo de fuerza, lo suficiente para lastimar —Si hablas, tu tortura terminara, obviamente morirás, pero de forma rápida y sin nada de dolor, tienes mi palabra - le sugirió con un tono pasivo y calmado, pese a sus atrocidades, pero nada estaba más lejos de la calma para el castaño, menos cuando aquellos largos dedos se aventuraron a abrir sus glúteos para tocar un lugar tan íntimo como su entrada, pudo sentir la yema de estos acariciar los bordes de esta con cuidado, por instinto apretó sus músculos en esa zona, detalle que hizo sonreír al rubio, sin duda era adorable la forma en que su víctima intentaba protegerse de él, claro que en otra situación lo prepararía un poco pero esto era tortura —¿Eres virgen?… Jha si lo eres - sonrió ante el temblor del muchacho, quien sus sentidos le alarmaron cuando escuchó el ruido del cierre, Erik se bajaba los pantalones, liberando finalmente el arma con que le destrozaría, tal y como había dicho.

Charles observó de reojo el miembro del asesino resultaba realmente imponente, era notablemente más grande que el suyo y eso que este tenía un buen tamaño, era imposible… aquella cosa jamás entraría en él, no sin lastimarlo gravemente.

Asustado ante tal idea, intentó de nueva cuenta zafar sus brazos, pero con más fuerza fue sujetado. Esta vez el mayor no le respondió, las palabras sobraban, se limitó simplemente a sostener su falo para guiarlo el mismo hacia la entrada del menor, quien al sentir la caliente piel de este se sobresaltó, pero Erik le obligó a abrir las piernas ubicando sus dos rodillas en medio de estas, liberó su propio miembro y usó entonces la mano para abrir los glúteos del joven, exponiendo en todo su esplendor la hasta ahora virgen piel del esfínter, con el pre-semen que brotaba del glande lubricó el orificio, frotando de arriba a abajo con la punta en el lastimado lugar. Charles apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, no quería ver nada, por lo que apretó su ano y sin darse cuenta solo se provocó más dolor al momento en que Erik empujó el grueso glande dentro suyo, la resistencia era tan evidente que el agresor gruño de placer, en tanto el otro solo pudo gritar de dolor.

— ¡¡Aahh!! ¡No… sácalo! ¡¡Por favor sácalo ahora!! - contrajo sus glúteos, intentó levantar su espalda, todo en vano, el dolor era intenso.

—Eres demasiado estrecho - le halagó el asesino enviando otro embate con su miembro, esta vez más profundo, logrando insertar otro trozo de la enorme arma que portaba, Charles por su parte se sentía morir, como si lo dividieran en dos, como si le hubiesen atravesado con fuego en su entrada, pasado un par de segundos sintió un alivio cuando Erik retiró parte de esa herramienta de su entrada, liberando un suspiro cansado, pero el gusto le duró poco, ya que al instante, le volvieron a embestir con mayor fuerza que antes y como estaba desprevenido, sin poner resistencia, lograron penetrarlo al fin, estaba siendo atravesado sin compasión y pese a que el movimiento fue rápido pudo sentir como centímetro a centímetro le fue depositado el falo del mayor dentro de él, incluso pensó que ese miembro no tenía fin, que nunca llegaría a tenerlo entero, pero supo que lo tenía todo dentro cuando los testículos del rubio hicieron contacto con su piel, el castaño apretó las manos, mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y ahogó un gruñido de dolor, efectivamente le habían destrozado ahí, todos los músculos de su esfínter se desunieron y le abrieron paso al miembro del hombre para que este pudiese alojarse dentro, la sangre emergió por la brusquedad al momento en que la virginidad le fue arrebatada de un todo —Hacía tanto, que no me sentía así, eres simplemente exquisito - susurró contra la nuca extasiado como nunca antes se había sentido —Pero ahora sería mejor que hables, ya que con solo esto no estaré satisfecho - gruño mientras se seguía moviendo —Responde ¿Quién te envía?

Charles no sabía si debía responder con una mentira o decir la verdad, fue sincero desde el comienzo, era obvio que moriría después de ser ultrajado. Erik fue el único ser en la tierra que lo defendió de una agresión física, el único que se había preocupado por el, aunque sea fugazmente, lo amaba por ello, no podía mentir sobre lo que sentía, no quería, le dolería ver que Erik no creyese en sus palabras, pero ya no importaba nada más.

—Te… amo - Le dijo suavemente intentando controlar su respiración, el agresor esta vez se quedó callado, y de manera brusca giro el rostro de su víctima para verle directamente a los ojos —Ya no me importa, porque eres tú, no me importa ser lastimado - dijo mirándolo fijamente —Si con esto, te quita la duda de que te amo dejare que me hagas daño y si aún no me crees, mátame - el joven castaño intentó arrodillarse al ser su rostro liberado, pero el peso de las caderas ajenas lo sometían a permanecer quieto. Aunque debía admitir que ahora su captor le daba tiempo a acostumbrarse a su intromisión, a sabiendas de lo difícil que era engullir ese miembro, y esta vez, sin dudarlo, volvió a tomar el rostro del chico y a darle un beso profundo mientras dejaba que el chico se acostumbrase a su intromisión, sin embargo, la gentileza de este no duro mucho al igual que el oxígeno, pues pronto empezó a embestirlo, retirando e incrustando el mástil en Charles una y otra vez, primero despacio, lento, permitiéndole sentir como lo poseía milímetro a milímetro, luego ante su propio deseo, aumentó a un ritmo constante y más rápido, acelerando los embistes al punto en que sus caderas se estrellaban contra los glúteos provocando aquel sonido característico, la cama incluso se estremecía junto con Charles por los embates agresivos y bruscos.

¿Por qué creía en las palabras del chico?

Algo de lo que se jactaba en secreto era que era bueno viendo la mentira en las personas, no importaba que tan buenas mentirosas fueran, siempre lo descubría y después los mataba, pero el chico decía la verdad, un chico bastante loco, pero muy tierno, quizás vio que el chico estaba tan vacío como él, roto y solo. Se la jugaría, si el chico mentía y lo delataba o intentaba escapar, lo violaría por días, lo mataría y se judería el cadáver. (1)

—…Maldita sea... - le susurró contra su nuca, dejando caer su pesada respiración en el menor, quien solo miraba un punto fijo, estaba rojo de vergüenza, sudando acaloradamente por la agitación a la que era sometido, Erik le estaba destrozando, todo lo que podía sentir era esa masa caliente llegarle hasta lo más adentro, no podía soportar el dolor, la sangre salpicaba y los testículos del agresor golpeando sus glúteos le recordaban constantemente que las penetraciones eran profundas.

Entre tanto, el rubio le liberó de las manos finalmente, el castaño ya se había rendido ante su agresor, dejó que este le tomara de las caderas y lo pusiera en cuatro, con ambas piernas bien separadas mientras sus glúteos eran abiertos lo suficiente para que Erik se diera un espectáculo visual, en donde hundía el miembro incontables veces dentro del menor, quien se aferró a las sabanas, mordiéndola, dejando escapar gruñidos y quejidos de vez en cuando, el miembro le quemaba y ardía, sentía como lo sacaban casi todo para después volverlo a enterrar en profanado orificio.

Mientras era sometido se percató que el asesino le brindó placer en una de las embestidas, él no sabía que se trataba de su próstata, fue entonces que el mayor de ambos se percató del punto G de su acosador, comenzando a dirigir todos sus embates a esa zona, fue en ese instante, que el castaño comenzó a gemir, no sabía cómo o por qué, pero el dolor se comenzaba a contrastar con placer, el enorme miembro del rubio le daba justo en una zona que lo hacía delirar de gusto, ahora su flácido miembro comenzaba a adquirir vida, moviéndose de un lado a otro por los embistes a los que Charles debía soportar. Su próstata era presionada y frotada con fuerza por el hinchado glande del rubio, destrozando la cordura del joven universitario.

—Si... ahí... no duele... - le dijo entrecortado, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas más, el dolor ya casi no se sentía, ese era el placer que deseaba sentir con Erik, quien se aferró más a sus caderas para atraerlo al tiempo en que propinaba fuertes embestidas, todas dirigidas a ese lugar.

— Ah… te gusta... bien hare que grites de placer - le sujetó del cabello de la nuca, quedando de rodillas tras Charles, sin dejar de embestirlo en ningún momento, disfrutaba de ver la arqueada espalda frente suyo, temblar por su fuerza bruta, había desecho el nudo que tenía cautiva la única pierna del chico para poder moverse mejor, las piernas del chico ya habían perdido fuerza y este sólo se sostenía en rodillas porque Erik lo agarraba, de lo contrario ya se hubiese caído de un todo.

El joven estudiante había perdido ya la noción del tiempo, solo sentía el ir y venir de la cama, su cuerpo adolorido y su entrada destrozada, sabia además que se había corrido ya otra vez, y las sabanas donde estaban tenían manchas de sangre y semen, pero de repente, su violador salió de su interior, estuvo a punto de sentirse aliviado, pensó que ya moriría pero se vio boca arriba, no sentía control sobre su entrada, un vacío inmenso había quedado en lugar del miembro, vio a sus piernas siendo levantadas y separadas de nuevo, Erik se puso entre ellas y de una estocada firme le volvió a penetrar, con sus rodillas sobre los hombros del agresor, sentía el miembro mucho más adentro que antes por la posición tal vez, y por ende dolía más cada que le embestía, pero Erik daba de nuevo con ese punto, así que esta vez pudo gemir de placer mientras se sujetaba del cuello del mayor para intentar aliviar su propio ardor en la entrada. Todo lo que sentía era el cuerpo del asesino encima suyo, su sudor cayendo contra su cuerpo, y un esperado beso en su boca, la lengua escurridiza se paseaba en su interior, como si ya no tuviera bastante con ser penetrado abajo. Y ya que sería la única vez que estaría así con el hombre que amaba, correspondió el beso mientras intentaba sostenerse de su ancha espalda, la cual rasguñó entre tanto para aliviar el dolor, el rubio se lo permitía y al parecer lo disfrutaba.

El ritmo de las penetraciones aumentó repentinamente, anunciando que el mayor se hallaba cerca de acabar, por lo que Charles abrió los ojos para ver por última vez rostro de Erik. Era un hombre muy atractivo, sus facciones eran fuertes y algo toscas, pero eso era lo que lo hacía tan atractivo a los ojos de todos, que tristeza que su primera vez con Erik haya comenzado de esa forma tan desagradable, aunque al final pudo sentir placer y poder gritar su nombre.

— Si quieres hazlo dentro - le dijo aferrándose a sus hombros, pero no recibió respuesta verbal, sino una estocada más fuerte que las anteriores provocando que se arqueara de espaldas y echara la cabeza hacia atrás y fue en ese preciso instante en que una explosión ocurrió dentro suyo, entre sus piernas, una larga y abundante corrida inundando sus adentros anunciaba el clímax de su captor, el semen de Erik era extremadamente caliente y le hacía arder las heridas internas que le había provocado, pero al mismo tiempo la tibieza de este le aliviaba, Erik se mantuvo dentro, hasta que el semen rebosó por fuera del ano del menor. Se alejó del chico quien había quedado inconsciente, le movió un mechón de su cabello castaño mostrando un rostro demacrado y marcado por las lágrimas.

—...Mierda...

Había despertado de su sueño, se sentía adolorido y apareció los recuerdos de la tortuosa noche que había pasado con Erik.

Estaba preparado.

Moriría en manos del hombre que amaba con locura y al abrir completamente sus ojos vio que había algodón con sangre fresca en el cesto de basura y su cuerpo se sentía seco, no pegajoso… Erik lo había limpiado y curado ¿Por qué?

Lo siguiente fue una manta cubriéndole.

El hombre que lo tenía cautivo salió del baño completamente desnudo, encender un cigarro y reír entre dientes ya que el chico no dejaba de mirarlo, mientras se apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y apoyaba sus pies.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Charles...

—Tus ojos son muy lindos - dijo aspirando mientras delineaba con un dedo su columna —Me recuerda el cielo del campo... - comento —¿Por qué gritabas Erik?

—Así decidí llamarte, nunca pude averiguar tu nombre. ¿Te molesta?

—No, Erik.... es un buen nombre, me lo quedare - dijo dando a entender que no tenía un nombre, existían los sicarios cuyo nombre es una puta letra, no un nombre común, y al parecer ese nombre le había gustado. (2)

—¿Vas a matarme ahora?

El sujeto rio, de su mesa de dormir levanto su navaja y definió suavemente la piel de su visitante haciéndole estremecer.

—No, por ahora, por supuesto que no puedo arriesgarme, así que te quedaras encerrado aquí conmigo y si llamas a alguien o intentas escapar, te violare hasta ya no poder más, te matare, y me quedare con esos lindos ojos como recuerdo, claro no sin antes joderme tu cadáver - sonrió.

—No abriré mi boca ni escapare.

—Es lo mejor si no quieres morir.

—No lo hago por sobrevivir.

—¿Entonces?

—Te lo dije antes, te amo...

El asesino rio más, ocultando que, si le había llegado esas palabras de ese demente, lo cubrió con las mantas y lo abrazo con fuerza. Se dio cuenta, que él también era un total demente.

***

Meses después.

No se podía decir que era un rehén ya que después de esa noche, nunca volvió a hacerle daño, pero el hombre aun lo tenía vigilado y encerrado, pero no había queja alguna, le traía comida, algún libro de medicina, excelente sexo. Más parecía una relación, lo que el justamente quería.

Estaba sentado en la cama, vestido solo con una camisa que le quedaba muy ancha y su ropa interior, leía un libro de medicina de su universidad, aunque Charles dejo de ir, tal vez, en cuanto se ganase la completa confianza de Erik podría volver, pero tampoco estaba muy interesado en regresar, quería estar siempre con su amado, así que, mejor para él, aunque sería beneficioso ya que al salir de medicina podría curarlo más rápido, a veces se tardaba un poco, pero no recibía reprimenda alguna del hombre, decía que prefería que él lo cure a un doctor que le podría hacer preguntas.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y llegó Erik, con heridas de balas que habían rozado su piel, una que otra cortada por armas blancas, nada grave, que no pudiese curar, por suerte tenía todo.

En silencio y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios le curo las heridas. El silencio no era incomodo sino muy tranquilo, a veces podía escuchar a veces la respiración rápida de Erik al sentir el contacto del algodón con alcohol en su piel, cuando termino, se puso frente a él y empezó a vendarlo.

—¿Y qué tal esta?

—Se curarán rápido, para ti deben ser como rasguños - dijo mientras vendaba las heridas, pero soltó un suspiro.

—¿Quieres que llegue más herido? - lo miro con el rabillo del ojo.

—Si así puedo hacer que te quedes más tiempo conmigo, si - sonrió suavemente terminando el trabajo, pero rápidamente fue acorralado contra la pared.

—Eres un demente - puso su mano en su mentón — Un hermoso demente - sonrió mostrando esos dientes filosos mientras le susurraba al oído —Te lo haré aquí y ahora - susurró mientras lo lamia y mordía con fuerza bruta el cuello del otro sacándole un gemido y provocando movimientos descarados.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí, hazlo - dijo besándole de nuevo en tanto acariciaba su miembro erguido.  
Y así pasaron la hora entregados a la profundidad de su apasionada demencia.

 

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> (1) ¿Erik se dejaría llevar por la ira? Quizas… pero dudo al final que terminase haciéndolo con el cadáver de Charles, pensó y hablo por el calor del momento XD  
> (2) Existe un manga llamado Ito-san el prota es un sicario, que también su nombre es solo una letra más.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y como vieron, Erik era un sicario, algo muy torcido, que disfrutaba de su trabajo, quien siente atracción y curiosidad por su acosador, que él también está algo muy torcido. ¿Ven? nada que ver con Killing Stalking, solo por si una pensó que estaba escribiendo algo parecido.
> 
> Nos vemos en otras realidades.


End file.
